monsters_misadventures_and_memeoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Curse of Strahd
Campaign Description Four adventurers delve into the darkened mists of Barovia, collected by unknown means and endangered by the Lord of Vampires, Strahd. Player Characters Briosa Binasi Mavyre Krinoa Rosarette Arstrike Jedidiah Taylor Notable NPCs Strahd Von Zarovich Madam Eva Ismark Places Barovia Death House Timeline Barovia Play Timeline. This is a summary of the events of the Barovia Game as compiled by me, Sean. I may get things wrong or forget things that are important to you the players, so don’t hesitate to chatter my ear off. One last thing, for the sake of my sanity exact hours won’t matter, and the days are broken into Morning, Day, Evening, Night. Good, let’s go. Day -3 - Day: Strahd von Zarovich kidnaps Ireena Kolyana. - Evening: Kolyan Indirovich hears of what has happened to his daughter. - Night: Kolyan sneaks into Castle Ravenloft, avoids detection and rescues Ireena, taking her and Strahd’s life sized Strahd doll with him after deciding that taking Strahd’s Ireena body pillow would be too weird. Day -2 - Morning: Kolyan and Ireena make it home. Kolyan dies of exhaustion after telling his son Ismark Kolyanovich that he has figured out Strahd’s secret. Day 1. – a. Day: Briosa Binasi, Jedidiah Sparks, Mavyre Krinoa and Rosarette Arstrike are summoned into Barovia, and fall through a lot of trees. b. Evening: The Barovia Party reaches the Village of Barovia in the Valley of Barovia. There they meet an asshole shopkeep who extorts them, his giant friendly assistant, and two ladies. Later they meet Ismark at the local pub. Ismark invites them to his house. c. Night: The Party meets Ireena, the corpse of Kolyan, and Strahd’s doll. Rosa bonds with Ireena (and sees Doctor Evil’s Alien Mini-Me), Mavyre gets subcontracted to find a book, Briosa learns about the village and Jed stands watch. Day 2. a. Morning: Party wakes up, chats with Ireena and Ismark. Breakfast is good. Briosa finds two magically pieces of the book that Kolyan hid, and sees a flash of Strahd’s life. Mavyre and Rosa go out to spar and relax, joined by Briosa and Jed. Jed tells everyone his life story. b. Day: The party visits the church of the Village. They meet Donavich and Doru. They consider killing Doru. Instead, Jedd accidentally poisons Doru and Donavich with his blood. Donavich becomes a monster. c. Evening: Donavich goes on a rampage. Everyone blames Jed. Dusk Elf Rahadin shows up, berates everyone, goes to talk to a rock. Everyone goes after the giant monster that is Donavich, and sees a carriage train that blows up Donavich. Presumably the person who did the blasting is Strahd. d. Night: Party returns to the village of Barovia, where they find out that Ireena has gone missing. They sleep on it. Day 3. a. Morning: The party set off for Vallaki, to find Ireena and another Hunter from Jed’s world. They walk. b. Day: Party reaches a fork in the road, next to some gallows. The body in the gallows becomes pregnant and Doctor Evil’s Alien Mini-Me shows up again. Everyone decides to go into the forest. c. Evening: Party reaches the Vistani encampment on the bank of the Tser Pool. They meet Arrigal, the Vistani, and Madam Eva. Eva reads them their fortunes: Myrmidon, Bishop, Monk, Ghost, Horseman. d. Night: The party rests with the Vistani. Day 4. a. Morning: the party wakes up, has breakfast. The Vistani break camp. Arrigal lends the party horses for their ride to Vallaki. b. Day: the party passes a series of odd marks in the ground, which seem to be of many booted men. They roll past a seemingly abandoned windmill, where they see Ireena. When none of them go to rescue Ireena, Ireena jumps out a window and breaks her ankle. The fleeing party is accosted by Hags. c. Evening: the party reaches the woods outside of Vallaki. Ireena confides her distrust of Arrigal, and Rosa considers murdering him. A trap left behind by Madam Eva dissuades them. A trio of wolf hunters, along with the Hunter that Jed had heard of, ride past them. The six reach Vallaki, and meet Izek, who is an asshole. Arrigal goes his way. They go to the Blue Waters Inn, where they meet Karl and Nikolai Wachter (Nikolai quickly tries to flirt with Mav), Urwin Martikov (who offers them a night’s stay for free), Danika Martikov (who makes them work for their stay), Bray and Brom Martikov (who have a habit of popping out of ceiling holes) and the wandering circus weirdo Rictavio (who annoys Jed). d. Night: the party sleeps, and Jedidiah, Briosa and Rosarette’s rest is trouble by Hags. Day 5. a. Morning: Everyone wakes up, three worse for wear. Rictavio annoys Rosarette, and the quartet sans Ireena leaves for Saint Andral’s Church. There Father Lucian (a Tiefling) sets off Rosarette’s racism and nobody has a good time. Then they spar a bit, and Mav beats up Igor the Animated Armor, and everyone has a great time. Mav and Rosa bond while Jed and Briosa go out to find bounties they can use for cash. b. Day: YOU ARE HERECategory:Campaigns